Life before Felix
by empole0n
Summary: This was my audition to join an rp group. I'm very proud of it, so I decided to share it on here with you all! I'm thinking I might add a few more drabbles of Calhoun's life before Felix, but I'm not sure yet. So right now it is a one shot.


SERGEANT CALHOUN AUDITION (this is pre-movie)

Sergeant Calhoun loved her job, no doubt about it. She was the boss of everyone in Heroes Duty. What's better than being the boss in a job you love? Nothing.

Another player had made it to the top of the game, defeating all the cy-bugs, and gaining their medal. After taking her helmet off, Calhoun wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She grinned with satisfaction, what she did was important.

Sergeant Tammy Calhoun- called this by her close friends and even some family- headed out of the game, and went to her room. Like all the other characters in Heroes Duty, she had a room underneath their actual game.

She took off her armor and plopped down on her bed, wearing a white tank top and black pajama pants.

Yep, her name was Tammy. With her cool and collected demeanor, most would think she was embarrassed with this nickname and it was true she had been at one point or another. But Sergeant Calhoun was a woman of power and she had grown to actually like this nickname. Though Tamora may have been preferred, Tammy was nearly just as good.

Sergeant Calhoun just liked people to follow the rules; she was a firm believer that men should be respectful towards women, hats off in church, kids should do chores, all those old fashioned things. But chivalry was dead. Her thoughts were soon interrupted with a knock at her door. Cursing, "These girls should just go back home to their mothers when they're not in battle because that's the only time they actually do anything right!" When they weren't battling cybugs alongside her, the rest of the guys were bothersome. She could hear them drinking and playing pool in their rooms or they acted like they had a long day and worked_ oh_ so hard, so they were snoring like some oversized grizzly bear.

"What is it- pork chop?" She asked through gritted teeth as she opened the door a crack, just enough so he could see her face, but she got a view of him. He was one of the more overweight men in this game. Sergeant Calhoun was blunt, you would know what she thought of you in a matter of minutes, and she had no shame in it.

"I… well… Sergeant, I just-" He began, he was nervous, stuttering.

"Sergeant _Calhoun_." She corrected, narrowing her eyes. It was another one of those things that humanity had lost, addressing people by their appropriate titles- _disgusting._

"Yeah, sorry- Sergeant Calhoun." He was regaining some of his composure. "I do believe I offered to take you out sometime this week. Seeing it is the end of the week, I have run out of time." He said with the raise of an eyebrow.

Needless to say Sergeant Calhoun was not shocked, he had said he wanted to take her out some time this week. She gave him a nod of the head; it was true they had never planned anything. But she_ was_ appalled.

"What are you a puppy that keeps chasing its tail in circles?" She asked, opening the door all the way and gripping him by his collar, "You think you can just show up at someone's house and just whisk them away and off on a _date_?" Sergeant Calhoun seethed. "You _plan_ things first, porkchop. Do you know how rude it is to just show up here? If you want to take me out you better do it right. You're one of the leading men in the army of Heroes Duty, you should know I don't put up with half-assed _jobs_, why would I put up with a half-assed _date_ offer?" She let go of his collar, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sergeant Calhoun, it won't happen again. I'll- I'll do it right next time." He decided, before running off.

Sergeant Calhoun rolled her eyes and returned to her bedroom, slamming the door and taking a seat at her desk. No one had ever been as sweet or as nice to her since her husband. She cringed at the memory. Cy-bugs… didn't do a last check…wedding day… He was so innocent and it was_ her_ fault.

She hated thinking about it, but there were times when she would anyways, just so she could know that this was reality: it was real, he was gone, and he was never coming back, no matter how much she wished he would. A tear threatened to fall, but she wiped her eye with the base of her palm roughly. The worst part is: Brad had never existed. It was all in her programming.

And there it was, the alarm sounding that they had to go get ready for Heroes Duty- she put on her armor with ease as she thought about the damned teenagers that worked in the arcade on Friday night's and weekends, they would always get a game in before they left for the night.

Though, Sergeant Calhoun _was_ pleasantly surprised, she often saw these kids playing Sugar Rush- that inferior game that looked like someone had dumped all their Halloween candy into it.

This was her job, and as much as she loved it, it wasn't the only thing she needed in life. Too bad she hadn't realized that yet.


End file.
